Weapons of the Feudscape Universe
In the Feudscape universe, weaponry has vastly improved in its firepower and effectiveness during the course of the Eternal Heresy. When the Arcanists revealed the technology which had been hidden by the Church's previous Overkeeper, the remaining Altruists had no choice but to disclose this technology to the Covenant to help prevent their defeat at the hands of their enemies. No other technology could possibly match the sheer power of this magnitude, as made obvious by the subjugation of the entire 1-3 quadrant in a matter of a year. 'Nail Weapons' Nail weapons fire super-heated rounds of pin-point explosives which only Xeironix can have any hope of protecting against. When the primer of the round is triggered, it begins a chain reaction which causes the chemicals within the round to begin combining and mixing. Once they have reached a sufficient state, another detonation will occur, propelling the round to almost ten times the speed given to the round by the initial detonation, giving Nail rounds the best armor-penetration of just about every single weapon type in the galaxy. This second deonation will also superheat the round to incredible temperatures, giving it the ability to melt any armor. They are the standard weapon used by military forces throughout the galaxy. *'Nailgun' - The Nailgun fires Nail rounds at an increased rate, laying down a withering hail of fire that virtually no target can withstand. *'Nail Rifle' - These serve as the standard infantry firearm for military conflict. They fire single-action and have a clip capacity of eight rounds. *'Nail Pistol' - Smaller versions of the Nailgun and Nail rifle, they are just a deadly in close-quarters. *'Rotary Nailgun' - Mounted on larger vehicles and mechanised units, the rotary Nailgun fires rounds at an even higher rate of fire than the Nailgun with a larger calibre, making them truly apalling and devastating weapons against all targets. *'Nail Cannon' - Without a doubt the most destructive Nail weapon employed by the armed forces of the galaxy, the Nail Cannon is truly the bane of every single unit known. Utilising similar rounds to that of the smaller Nail weapons albeit larger calibre, Nail Cannon rounds explode with tremendous force once they impact a hard target, delivering near pin-point explosive force that will decimate and disintegrate virtually any target. 'Lancaster Weapons' Some of the most powerful weapons used by the inhabitants of the CotU galaxy, Lancasters fire solid beams of Xeironix energy even more powerful than that of Nail weapons. Their incredible internal recoil of these weapons restrict them to non-turreted mounts, requiring the wielder to also re-align the weapon after each shot. Larger and more advanced systems automatically re-align themselves, with newer, smaller Lancasters being able to do this as technology advances. *'Lancaster Rifle' - Carried by specialised units known simply as Riflemen and the highly mobile HTPAs (Heavy Tactical Power Armor), the Lancaster rifle is a portable version of this type of weapon, lacking the sheer firepower of larger Lancaster weapons, but still extremely deadly. *'Lancaster Lance' - Mounted on larger vehicles and mechanised units, these weapons have automatic re-stabilisers which allow for higher rates of fire and greater power. *'Battlescar Cannon' - Mounted soley on the prows of warships, these massive and infinitely powerful weapons fire beams of condensed Xeironix nearly seven feet in diameter and are capable of tearing straight through all but the most heavily armoured warships.